


Owned by a Winchester

by rashekty



Series: Owned by a Winchester: Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Fingering, Anger, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bubble Bath, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dom Sam, Dom/sub, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Ice Cream, Inspection, Master/Slave, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Restraints, Sex Toys, Slavery, Spanking, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashekty/pseuds/rashekty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slavery is the social norm in this world and you get purchased by a certain Sam Winchester to be used at his will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (y/e/c) = Your eye colour  
> (y/h/c)= Your hair colour  
> Italics = (y/n)'s thoughts
> 
> Slow build up, descriptive work  
> Completed work

You were purchased.  
Someone had seen your file in the catalogue the auction house offered and had bought you as their property. You were led into the inspection room by a member of the staff. You'd done this a hundred times, you stood in the middle of the room and disrobed. The grey worn dress you'd been stuck in for months came off hopefully for the last time.It was the only garment you'd been given while being at the house, no change of clothing, it just got washed like yourself, once a week.  
  
You were blindfolded so you can't see who your new master was, it was the houses rule, you didn't bother trying to fight it, the fight in you had left long ago.  
"He wants to inspect you" the porter informed you, you were then dragged to the table,put on all fours and tied down. The bench on the table displayed you perfectly for the new master to see you. Knees and wrists cuffed to the legs of the bench and a thick belt strapped tightly around your torso, allowing you almost no movement. Completely open for anyone to see.

That's when you hear his voice for the first time, deep and gravelly with a soft undertone.  
"Damn, not bad,not bad at all" his fingers ran softly up and down your spine.Muttering remarks about your form as he ran his hands through your hair and traced your contours.  
_He sounds kind, I hope he treats me well. A history of being a slave would suggest otherwise though_  
"Outside's all good, lets see if the inside is just as good" You inhale deeply as his finger penetrates your cunt.  
"Nice, good, still tight, I wonder how many more it can handle, he rotated his index finger, working open the space for another finger. The two thick fingers begin pumping  
_Damn that feels nice, he's done this before_ your pussy began to relax, becoming more accustomed to your masters touch. He groaned as he quickly slipped a third digit in, you almost moaned with him, however years of training had taught you otherwise.The pumping action continued, coming to a complete stop as his pinkie was slipped in. You bucked forward in the restraints trying to move away from his intruding hand.  
"Ah, ah,ah slave, we do this on my terms" He retracted his hand rapidly causing a slight squeak to fall out of you  
"Well, you could certainly do with more training, I've got a plan in mind" _Oh joy, another sadist_ you mused sarcastically  
He lightly tapped your cheeks a few times and then spread them wide for him to inspect.  
"Damn that's small, oh that's going to be so much fun to open up" He disappeared briefly only to return with a bottle of cold, cold lube getting spread all over your behind. He ran his hand up and down the crack, wiggling his way up your hole. Only his strong middle finger reached inside you, still enough to make you shiver. The finger then began making the come hither sign, digging into the soft tissue of your arse. You began panting like a dog in the sun before he slowly withdrew his appendage, making sure you felt every millimetre of him leave you.  
You could hear shuffling behind you, the porter appeared in front of you, you could smell the antiseptic wafting off the white uniforms you'd become all too familiar with.  
He instructed you " Mouth open" you complied and were quickly rewarded with the metallic taste of a gag between your teeth. It was an expanding gag, used to open up a subjects mouth to the fullest extent. You were no stranger to these, you prepared for the ache of your jaw being wrenched open  
"Son of a bitch, she can get that mouth open wide, she might even be able to take my whole length  
_Might?! good lord how big was he?_  
The now all too familiar finger probed your mouth  
"Clean it off" the porter commanded. You licked the finger clean trying hard to impress your owner. He hummed positively at the sensation. As his finger slid out of your mouth, the blindfold became looser and looser until it came off entirely  
You blinked a few times to adjust to the light, a shape crouched in front of you.  
"Hey there beautiful, I do like those big (y/e/c) eyes" He came more into focus and holy crap he was hot. Deep green eyes, long honey brown hair accompanied by a smile that could light up a room. _Why the hell does he need a slave? He could have any girl he wants. Why the hell did he choose me?_  
The hand that had just violated you now stroked your cheek calmingly.  
"Let's get you home with me, I'm keeping you"  
The man reached down to untie your wrists while the porter untied the rest of your restraint. As soon as they were done your master picked you up with ease, threw the raggedy old dress over you and dropped you in a solid wood crate. You readjusted to fit in the smallish crate,sat upright clutching your knees to your chest. This was a standard delivery crate for all slaves, scratchy blanket covered the base of the crate alongside a half filled bottle of old water. As your eyes glanced upward to stare at your owner, he went to close the crate lid but not before telling you  
"Oh girl, I am going to wreck you" Your eyes bulging and jaw dropping slightly, the man chuckled and roughly forced the large blindfold into your mouth gagging you. The lid slammed closed and the locks clicked into place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Less explicit, more domestic and rule setting etc

The lid pulls up after a few hours into a darkened room. A voice called to you from somewhere out of your eyeline  
"Get Up."  
You accepted the instruction and rose out of the crate tentatively  
"My name is Sam, what's yours?"  
"Y/N" you muttered quietly, this was your first interaction with your new master, Sam. Was that the answer he wanted, did he want you to speak?  
"Good. Hello (Y/N). Get out of the box and sit on the end of the bed" As per the rest of his commands you follow suit, afraid of any punishments that may come from not obeying.

Perched on the edge of the strange yet rather comfortable bed you observed the area around you. The room was an off cream with black sheets and dark wood upholstery, the blinds closed and the lights dimmed to the lowest setting made it hard to determine the extent of the room, it made you feel on edge too, perhaps that was it's intended effect.  
The bed you were sat on was pushed up against the wall ,a desk, and a large tv set facing the bed covered the right side of the room. The left hand side seemed to the area that you would spend most of your time in. Various equipment for you to be restrained and exposed in. Benches, bars and blindfolds were plentiful, it looked daunting. Your previous masters had just used ropes and cable ties. Sam seemed very prepared to use you in every and any way possible, this put you on edge a bit as you were inexperienced with this level of bondage.  
Sam reappears from the cupboard next to the bedside.

"Tie your hair up" he said gruffly handing you a hair tie.  
Pulling your locks into a simple ponytail "Mmmm. Looks good both ways, good to know" smiling hungrily down at you. He bit his lips as he drew a thick black leather collar out from his back pocket and secured it tightly around your throat. It wasn't choking you, but it would certainly leave a bruise if pulled at all. The collar had a thick silver ring on it which was obviously to allow attachment to a leash or chain. He grabbed you by the ring of the collar and lifted you to your feet, strangling you on the way up.  
"Undress.Now" Voice still rough as sandpaper, clearly not entirely satisfied with you yet.  
Reluctantly stripping off your clothing, you stood awkwardly half attempting to cover yourself.  
"Put these on" He handed you a set of clothes, you looked up at your master confused  
"You are still my slave, I just don't want you naked all the time, it's distracting"  
He continued as you dressed yourself in the soft new clothes;  
"I looked at your record, you're educated, which is rare for a whore and a degree at that! It's one of the reasons I bought you. I might want you for intellectual conversation occasionally. Your interaction with me will be limited however, free speech will only occur when I permit it. I'll go over all the rules with you later. Now let me see how you look,slut."

You'd barely seen what you were wearing you'd been so eager to put on new clothes. A black t-shirt and skirt with no bra or pants. Not revealing,not extravagant, still a symbol of servitude. He circled around you like a lion circling his prey, murmuring in appraisal  
"Excellent,now you have five sets of these clothes, the rest are in your room. I may even buy you some different clothes if you deserve to be rewarded. He lifted one finger to under your chin as he spoke, forcing you to glance up at him.  
"I'll show you the rest of the house now. Follow me, keep up but stay one step behind me. This is the way you'll walk with me for the foreseeable future." The gentle caress turned into a quick slap and then he waved you forward as he walked out of the door. Not wanting to be hit you stayed no more than a step away from him.  
"Bathroom, you have free access to this room"  
"Kitchen,you may help yourself to drinks but I control your diet entirely. You don't eat anything I don't approve of"  
"Living room, feel free to use this room when I'm busy, however your TV hours are limited and you may only take two books from the shelves at any time"  
"And this is your room"  
A small single bed sat in the corner with a blanket and a thin pillow. Chains were attached to the wall which sent shivers down your spine. Unfortunately he had his hand resting on the small of your back and felt your response  
"What? You thought I'd just leave you to roam around free? What if you tried to leave?" He chuckled to himself.  
There's a desk and drawers here for reading and personal belongings  
"I don't have any.."  
" I figured as much" he interrupted "So there's a hairbrush,mirror,some makeup,towel and a washkit so you are presentable for me. You may earn yourself some possessions like a radio if I decide you've worked hard enough for it. There are no restrictions on your room except when I require you" He stood to the side of your cot and guided you to the bed  
"Lie down (Y/N)" You nod and follow his outstretched hand.  
He locked you into the chains around your wrists and ankles. You're stuck on the bed with barely enough room to roll over.  
"Face me" the serious domaineering voice returning. He pulled your head round, gripping your jaw tight.  
You look straight up as Sam is on top of you, looming over you, faces so close together you can feel his breath

"House rules;  
1) Address me as Sir or Master at all times unless I tell you otherwise. In my bedroom I will always be addressed as such, no exceptions. The only time you should even be in the room is when I'm using you.  
2) Obey every word I say or there will be consequences.  
3) Your file said you have light pain experience you'll get used to more intense things with me. We'll use the traffic light system in the bedroom, however I can't promise I'll listen  
4) If I call you, you come to attention immediately, no matter what you were doing before  
5) You're confined to the house for the next month so I can make sure you're allowed to be outside. If you're allowed outside, I will escort you for every excursion for the next few months. If you earn my trust, you may run errands alone; if you break my trust on any occasion, you'll be chained up in your room and all priviliges revoked.  
Is that understood (Y/N)?"

"Yes,Sir."

"Good, I'm going to go make some dinner, you take some time to adjust to your home"  
He dismounted you and left you chained in the dingy room. All in all, this could be a lot worse. He didn't just strip you, lock you in a cage and leave you to starve like some other masters you'd heard of. Sam doesn't seem to be a bad guy, but the toys in his bedroom seemed to suggest you were in for a lot of pain in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief chapter,domestic then more explicit. Sam and you get to know more about each other. Build up for super messed up sexy chapter

An hour passes until Sam re-enters the room looking rather pleased with himself  
Unlocking you he says "Hope you're hungry, this is your first day with me, so I've made a good meal as a treat"  
He grabbed you firmly by the collar and pulled you to the kitchen  
In a most courteous manner, he pulled your chair out for you at the table, you smiled, thanked him and took your seat. That's when you felt your ankles click into the locks on the chair legs  
"Just to remind you of your place, dear" he winked  
He sat adjacent to you after bringing out the plates of wonderful smelling food.  
"Just for tonight, you may have free speech. Ask me anything you want, I own you, but I know nothing about you.I like to know a bit about my slaves.  
"So (Y/N)..." he smiled and rested his hand on your shoulder. My name is Sam Winchester,how do you like the Chilli?"

It was a very pleasant evening, it almost felt like a date.You discussed everything, books,television,music,politics and he told you details about the more amarous activities you will be participating in with him, asking you about your limits and preferences.He was an anthropology and theology lecturer at Stanford University, most professors and highly ranked members of society had numerous slaves. You'd been a student before you'd been taken unwillingly into this life, you missed that lifestyle but the law was law. Once you had become a slave, the only way out was to be released by your master. The dinner turned into dessert (not for you, he was restricting your diet) he did however permit you a glass of wine which was unheard of in your world!  
No master had ever been this kind,it worried you about what was to come after...

When Sam had finished eating, he put the dishes away, uncoupled you from your seat, took you by the hand an led you to his bedroom.  
"On your knees" he barked.  
"Oh, okay Sam" you replied as you began to sink to the floor  
"EXCUSE ME?" he boomed, gripping you by the neck and pulling you face to face with him. He was easily over 6ft it became difficult to breathe  
"I mean, Yes Sir" you croaked out  
"You can't even follow simple rules" he spat, disgusted. "And we were having such a nice time. I'm going to have to punish you (Y/N)"  
He abruptly spun you around and shoved you down on to the bed so you were bent over the edge.  
"Stay down." he hissed  
Returning seconds later, you could feel a leather crop running up and down your thighs and ass  
"Ten strokes,I'll count them"  
It was very painful. He alternated cheeks;right, left,right, left,leaving them just long enough to still sting, but feel the full force of the crop when it hit again  
After he had counted to ten he yanked you back quickly by your ponytail and whispered angrily in your ear  
"Now, how do you address me in this room, whore?"  
"Sir or master, sir" you whimpered quietly  
Good girl, he kissed the top of your head lightly, before forcing you back down to the bed and slapping your still sore backside gleefully.  
"Now if you're ready to behave yourself properly. Undress and get on all fours on the bench over there."


	4. Chapter 4

This position was becoming a habit, you bent over a padded bench with Sam inspecting every inch of you. This time he could have you splayed out in his design; arms folded behind your back wrapped in a series of intricate knots _no chance of wriggling out of this one_ _._ Your upper limbs overlayed numerous leather straps tying your nude body taught to the bench.He'd added an extension to the stall so the whole length of your legs could also be bound by the cold fabrics he was so fond of. Squashed down like a sardine in a tin you could just move your head as it hung over the edge of the seat, only able to see the bare feet and blue denim cuffs of his jeans,pacing around you, affixing the holdings encasing you.

He crouched down in front of you and raised your head up to him so he was your entire field of view wearing the same glowing smile he had when you first saw him.  
"So gorgeous, we're gonna have some fun tonight...well I'm certainly going to enjoy myself, you might enjoy it, I don't know, we'll find out." He punctuated his statement with a gentle and passionate kiss,caressing your face, engulfing you in warmth and comfort. You almost forgot he owned you entirely until he released your face, stood upright and jerked your hair back causing a high pitch squeak to eminate from within you.  
"Bad girl!" he spanked your arse hard leaving a stinging maroon coloured hand print in its place. He uncoiled the rope wrapped around his shoulder forming manacles between your tied arms and your tied back hair. Your head was pulled back as far as possible without snapping, forcing you to look straight ahead, straight at the thin layer of jeans between you and his bulging cock.You squeezed your eyes shut at the discomfort coming from the tethers that restrained you.

  
**_ZIP!_**  


  
Down came his flies and when you opened your eyes, you could see what he meant in the inspection room about your ability to handle him.  
_Shitting hell, he's huge!_ None of your previous handlers had been anywhere near this size he was at least 6 inches with a solid girth to compliment it. He began laughing as he saw your eyes bulge.  
"Aww sweetie. Not used to your owner being this big?" he stroked your hair gently while his other hand stroked his shaft  
"Don't worry, you'll adjust soon. Now get your filthy mouth open, whore" with that he thrust his penis hard into your mouth. He jacked off the base of his cock while you entertained his head, gently circling your tongue around his helmet and slit, sucking him further in. He got hard rather quickly, you must've been doing something right.  
"Now you've been properly introduced, lets see how much of a slut you really are, baby" stating in a proud and decisive manner.  
With that he forced more of his length down your throat, slowly dragging himself out of your trap and then roughly shoving more down you. This continued, inch by inch you sucked down, a few tear drops overflowing the corners of your eyes, salty pre cum leaking into your throat with just a hint of Sam that you become to recognise as his scent.  
His final push allowed his ball sack to slap your chin effortlessly and his pubes to tickle your nose. You gagged on the length of him, clamouring to the last bit of oxygen you had before he stole your ability to breathe.  
"Son of a bitch, good slut!" he groaned out loudly, stroking your head in gratitude. He held your head there until you just about ran out of air, then stepping backwards,scraping his dick along your red raw throat.  
"Well done baby, you looked hot as hell, all helpless with my cock stuck down you. Say thank you Sir"  
"Thank you Sir, I loved your cock in my throat" you panted, barely more than a whisper,complimenting your owner became more habit than breathing when you were a slave.  
"Oooh, careful now, you sweet talk me enough, you'll end up with more where that came from"

  
You smiled in relief, you'd pleased your master, he wasn't going to punish you. Just as your muscles relaxed, Sams' dark laugh returned, he traced your spine up and down leaving goosebumps in his wake  
"Oh sweetheart, we are far from done here..." He erection was still prominent, threatening to take your eye out if he moved an inch closer.  
"Look at me, slave." That gravelly dominance seeping back into his voice. He'd completely freed himself of his jeans and boxers by this point.You eyes traced up to his face smiling down at you.  
"Now I have your attention, I'm going to fuck your face so hard that you won't be able to move your jaw right for a day"  
That was when the tip of his cock slammed into the back of your throat. Hands wrapped around your skull, holding your head still as he plunged his solid dick back and forth and back and forth, the pace getting faster and faster, pulse racing, breathing increasing, he loved every second of this. His pace stuttered and with one final thrust, he lined your throat with warm cum, filling you up with him leaving you utterly stuffed.  
"Suck it clean, honey" he hummed in a patronising tone. You sucked in your cheeks and coated his cock until he approved, withdrew from your mouth and untied your you from the rope leaving your head to droop down, exhausted and aching.  
"Well done girl,you've made me proud" he leant down to peck a quick kiss on your cheek "I think you've earned yourself a treat. Let's get you out of all this, eh?"  
Once he'd undone all the straps, he lifted you carefully off the bench, cradling you to his clothed chest. _Christ he was solid!_

He lay you down into what looked like a gynaecologists chair and flung your legs up into the solid stirrups. Metal cuffs clamped down on to your ankles leaving you wide open and at his disposal.  
He leant over to your face and whispered quietly into your ear. "You've earned yourself an orgasm my darling" following that he began pressing kisses lightly into your neck, down your torso making his way to your cunt. His tongue lapped up and down your lips, making you shiver and squirm _Jesus fucking Christ, this man is a magician!_ he'd barely touched you yet you could feel your orgasm building, he peeled you open so he could access more of you, tongue delving into the depths of you, rotating, leaving none of you untouched. Just as fluid starting leaking out of you, he revelled his tongue in it only to reach up to your face and tongue your mouth deep and intrusively. You could taste yourself on him, you felt disgusted in yourself, but were too damn aroused to care. He lowered himself back down and made a beeline for your clit, it only took a few swift licks of his tongue to bring you to the brink  
"You taste like a god damn whore,it's delicious" he replaced his tongue with two rough fingers drilled into your pussy relentlessly, pushing you hard into a skin crawling, powerful orgasm  
"Cum baby, let me ride you through your orgasm" You could barely think, Sam was everywhere and everything. The climax levelled out and your consciousness slipped into black  
The last words you heard were your masters sigh and "Oh baby, this is just the beginning of what I've got in mind for you"


	5. Chapter 5

"Good Morning,(Y/N)" a slap to the face pulls you out of your slumber. You're in Sam's bed, you're not even chained to the wall.

_Oh god did I sleepwalk in here?. I am going to be in so much trouble_.

Sam was sat next to you naked except a pair of black boxers, it took everything in you to not just stare at his chiselled, muscular figure.  
"Good Morning,Master. Should I be in your bed? I'm sorry if I wasn't I..." He put his hand over your mouth to hush you. His hand slid down from your mouth and brushed down to your breasts, he talked to you disinterestedly while flicking and squeezing your nipples, lighting up his eyes whenever you flinched or took a rapid inhalation.  
"Sshhhh, I licked you out until you came real fucking hard and passed out, I then carried you into bed. It was still your first day with me, I was still planning on being nice to you. I spooned you all night keeping you in my arms. It's a shame you were unconscious for the most part, I was actually rather romantic" No wonder your torso ached, his deathtrap arms looked large enough to strangle a horse  
You looked up to him almost hopeful of a more romantic master for once  
"Of course, that's the only time I'll be that way,you better get used to me in charge again"  
He could see the hope drain from your eyes. It obviously pleased him to see you disheartened  
"Put your clothes on, I want breakfast. Served up and on the table in one hour exactly. My fry up should include eggs,bacon,toast,beans & hash browns. You can use this time to find your way around the kitchen. You should get used to cooking for me, I like my slut being able to make my breakfast."  
"Yes Sir, I'd be happy to" as you left to go to the kitchen,he called you back appearing behind you in a spectral movement, grabbing your still tender arse and clenching it in his hands tightly.  
"(Y/N),you may cook yourself two eggs and one slice of toast only, you need to recover your strength."  
Fifty-eight minutes later, you were frantically trying to serve up Sam's breakfast so you were on time.  
He strode in mock looking at his wrist to remind you of the time limit  
"Time's nearly up,slut" he slumped into his chair and folded his arms dramatically, occasionally shouting out how many seconds you had left. It made you even more nervous.

5...4...3...2...you ran to the table and placed the plate in front of him...1.

  
"Impressive effort (Y/N), you got it to the second! I'm almost proud, come sit with me" He extended his arm out to you, but as you went to sit in your chair, he kicked the chair out of the way and pointed to his lap  
"Here."  
You tried to lower yourself down to him gently but he yanked you by the collar and forced you down on to him. He scooted the chair back and pushed you down so you were almost folded in half, you felt a warm circle resting on your back  
"Sir?"  
"I own you completely slut, I will use you for whatever I want. Sometimes I want you as 3 holes for me to fuck until you break, sometimes I want you as my personal cook, right now I want to use you as a table to eat my breakfast off of. Don't you dare fucking move, whore. If my breakfast gets ruined, I'll leave you chained up outside for strangers to use you as they please."

Your muscles went rigid ensuring you didn't move a centimetre, you weren't sure where Sam's house was, there were some areas that were notorious for slaves being abandoned and raped mercilessly.  
"Please don't abandon me,Sir" you whimpered desperately.  
"Not yet darling, I've still got things in mind for you" He ate his meal contentedly. The slave house you'd been at taught you how to cook, clean and service your master in every way possible. Some of the boys had refused because they thought it was a girls job; they'd been given to some of the cruellest mistresses around, they no longer refused. Once he was done he pushed you to the floor and dragged you to your room by your collar. He pulled you up onto your bed and lashed your choker to the silvery chains on the wall

  
"What are you going to do with me,master?" you were answered with a heavy slap around the face and the chain yanked so you were face to face with a furious looking Sam  
"Did you just question me, (Y/N)?"  
"No,Sir"  
"Liar" He threw you back down to the bed.  
"Now, I've got to go into Stanford for a meeting. I was going to leave you free to your own devices but you challenged my authority, so now I'm going to punish you without even being here"  
He revealed a large purple dildo, that once he flicked it on, made you shudder nervously.  
"Please don't, I'll behave, I swear..."  
"Open your legs, or I'll go get a spreader bar so long you won't be able close your legs for a week" You timidly parted your legs gaining a small smile from your owner  
"That's my girl"  
He lubed up the dildo thoroughly and then spread some around your cunt, dipping his fingers in and out, wriggling them around, getting you wet and wide, ready for the toy to be driven into you.  
"You ready, baby?"  
"Y-Yes Sir" you stammered through,anticipating being intruded by the toy.  
He then drove it inside you at a maddeningly slow speed, as soon as he'd pushed it in as far as it would go.He flicked the switch. The vibrations were so intense, you groaned into the pillow your head rested on.  
"Hmm, you like that, don't you slut, you like being violated with a piece of plastic you can't remove"  
"Sir?"  
"Oh, did I not tell you..." and that was when the metal belt clunked into place, holding the shaking toy firmly inside you "that's not coming out of you until I get back"  
"P-p-please,Sam, take it out"  
"No, not a chance whore. Now like I said before, I want you for actual conversations some times, so while your pussy is being fucked by a machine, you will also be reading my copy of Origin of Species" he tossed the book to you "Chapters 1 through 5, I will want to discuss it with you afterwards"  
"You want me to read? This is my punishment?"  
"I'm not Lucifer, if I really wanted to punish you I'd make you read it all and write up a report of it while I mounted you on a table and used a machine to split your arse in two"

  
_Jesus, that turned me on, that's fucked up'_

Unfortunately he saw the glimmer of arousal in your eyes  
"Oh you'd like that? Well I'm sure we can arrange that, darling" He shortened the chain, so you were sat back to the wall, held there by your throat.  
"Now, I'm going to work, I'll be back in a few hours. You are going to cum over and over and over until you're completely empty and even then you'll keep having orgasms driving you mad as you try to take in information from this book. The way you're posed means that the vibrator will push right up on your clit, stimulating it continuously. Enjoy."  
With a smile and a wink he left you there, he threw on a musty leather jacket and was gone.

  
*** * * * ***

  
_God when was he coming back?!_

He'd been gone at least two hours, although it felt like two years since he plugged you up and ordered you to work. You were trying to read what should've been an fairly interesting book, but failing to take much of it in because the vibrator was stealing most of your attention, buzzing inside you,carving its own space within you. Every time you thought you'd become accustomed to its pace, it changed its strength. The weak vibrations were deceptive; you thought you'd been able to think around it, but it was still there, keeping you aroused and always on the brink of an orgasm. When it changed to a strong vibration, it was near agony, orgasm after orgasm, until you literally couldn't cum anymore, making you whimper and cry with no escape from the device inside of you. The more you came, the easier it became for the dildo to move around inside you, finding new angles to stimulate you from, making each hot, spine tingling climax come with a stab of agony from the overstimulation.  
It was getting hard to see the words on the page from the tears welling up in your eyes,

  
_Come on, only a few pages left, you've gotta finish it before he comes back_

  
It started out rather pleasant, you'd felt fantastic with the first few explosive orgasms but after a while it felt more like your brain was going supernova.

The door swung open and there he was, lurking in the door way, watching you squirm and sweat while try to focus intently on the book.  
" That is beautiful, Aren't you an obedient girl, doing exactly as I said. Did you finish chapter 5?"  
"Y-y-yess, S-s-sam" it was barely more than a whisper in between laboured breaths  
He climbed on to the bed and sat on your legs.  
"Would you like me to take the toy out?"  
"Y-y-yess p-p-pleas-s-see"  
"But you look so pretty all sweaty and washed out like this. It's even better knowing that I made you look this way. Are you sure you don't want me to leave it in for a little bit longer..." he mocked in a sweet tone  
You shook your head fervently, you'd run out of energy to speak.  
"Let's get you out of this then, eh?"  
Nodding your head and sobbing a bit louder, he released you from the chains' vice like grip on you, kissed your bruised neck and unlocked the belt trapping the torturous toy inside you.  
He rubbed his hand over your bruised and swollen cunt applying a tiny amount of pressure making you shriek in pain. The moment the toy was switched to off, was pure joy. You could focus on things again and the pain slowly subsided, then the intruding dildo was ripped out of you earning a scream from you as he tore it away. You felt hollow and empty inside; lube and cum splashed out of you that had built up over the hours, leaking all over your bedding, leaving you feeling exposed and humiliated.  
"Well that's unfortunate, you're going to have to clean that up. Lick it (Y/N),lick it up and swallow it down"  
You nodded, still recovering from your punishment and got on all fours to begin cleaning up  
"Oh you disgusting whore, you look terrible. I'll have to get you all cleaned up"  
It was warm, viscous, salty and just generally a vile concoction of fluids that had been brewing inside you for hours. You lapped it up like a dog drinking its water.  
When you had cleaned up all you could you looked up to your master, seeking his approval.  
"Let me check" you opened your mouth wide and presented your tongue for him to see.  
"Who's a good doggy?!" he laughed and mocked you in a fake goo-goo tone, mussing your hair   
"Well I suppose you've been a good girl, lets get you a treat" With that he picked you up and cradled you into his plaid flannel shirt, you nuzzled into his neck trying to wipe the remaining tears away on his shirt. He showered you with whispered compliments, deposited you on the living room couch, wrapped you in an old blanket & disappeared from the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute and kinda fluffy, then sad  
> Anticipating more smut and downright filth

You were wrapped up warm and comfortable, the best you'd felt in a long while, minus the pain still radiating up from your crotch from your punishment earlier. What was even better was that Sam had just walked back in smiling at you, perched down next to you & lifted your upper half to rest on his lap  
"You were such a good girl for me today,baby" he rubbed your head and arms gently, lulling you into a blissful state  
"Do you want me to do anything else for you Sir?"  
"No,no,no,you're done for the day. Hell, call me Sam darling. I even got you a treat"  
"Sir...?" he shot you a look "Sam...?"  
He handed to you a bottle of diet coke and a chocolate bar.   
"Are you sure, Sam?"  
"I told you, I'm done playing with you for the day. Enjoy, you've earned it" He was humming contentedly, stroking your soft (y/h/c) hair while you nibbled slowly through the chocolate bar, intent on savouring every morsel of it. It had easily been over a year since you'd had anything remotely like chocolate. The auction house served porridge for the majority of meals and your previous master had you on a strictly red meat diet. That one was just confusing.  
"You have really amazing hair, y'know (Y/N)"  
"Ummm... Thank you Sam" stammering through awkwardly.  
He leant you up face to face with him   
"(Y/N), your other masters never complimented you did they?"  
"They said I was a good girl and I had nice holes..."  
"Shit, so no then. Well, you have amazing eyes, soft hair, beautiful lips, and I can't lie, you do have a fantastic cunt" that statement actually made you laugh.   
_God, when was the last time I laughed?_  
He then quickly spun his legs round so you were settled in between them, pressed you into his firm chest, encasing you in those plaid clad arms.   
"You said you like action films, right Y/N?"  
You mumbled affirmatively, while Sam grabbed the TV remote and began flicking through the channels, trying to find a good film.   
"You ever seen Underworld?"  
"I loved the first one, I don't know if they made anymore, I was taken before they made any sequels"  
"Dude, they have three more of them!"  
"Seriously?! Could I watch one of them, please" bracing yourself for the violent repercussions of your request.  
"Only if I can watch it with you" Sam blushed and smiled down to you  
You beamed back at him, eager to have been allowed this privilege from your master.  
 _Wait, Sam blushed...?_

He found the film, dimmed the lighting and locked his legs and arms around you, compressing you into his warmth, melding the two of you together. It wasn't a dissimilar sensation to him tying you up, except you never wanted to be uncoupled from his flesh restraints.

The film went on, gory fight scenes between vampires and lycans, it reminded you that Sam was a lecturer in this area of study. You ended up immersed in a deep conversation about the paranormal and the supernatural; turns out the two of you had a passionate interest in that particular field, so it lasted until the film finished and carried over, the paranormal turning to the more mundane. This was the second time you two had ended up in a deep conversation like this, you were enjoying it so much,time slipped away from you. It reached 1am before he checked his phone and noticed the time  
"Crap, it's really late. I should..." the perfect bubble burst and he realised the compromising position you were aligned in. He shoved you off of him, leapt up off the sofa like someone had put pins through it and barked instructions at you.  
"Just, just go, go to bed, go and lay down in your room, I'll come in shortly"  
"But...Sam?"  
"GO!" you almost ran into your room, tears welling up into your eyes.  
 _God you are such a fucking idiot (Y/N)_  
Of course he didn't want you like that, you were just a slave. He owned you, you weren't even really human any more, just someones possession. Who were you kidding, you'd known what, one person who made it out of this life for good. A few had almost made it, their masters thought they'd wanted them around permanently, but then a year or so later, they all ended up back in the auction house, heartbroken and ready to be sold on to the next owner. You weren't going to be a lucky one, Sam will be bored of you within six months top, he'll use you up and then upgrade for a younger, skinnier, prettier whore. Sam was your sixth owner already and you'd been enslaved for around 3 years, god knows how many more owners you'd get passed around in the future.  
You couldn't deal with this, you'd briefly been so happy, tucked up tight into Sam, being able to freely speak your mind and engage in an actual conversation that didn't assume you had the intelligence of a goldfish.   
Normally you could hold yourself together pretty well, you get used to holding in tears well in this life. But you couldn't dam the flood this time. Tears spilled over your eyes, crashing down on to your pillow with sobs ripping out of your chest. After a few minutes, there simply wasn't enough liquid left inside you to produce any more tears; dry, silent sobs just kept falling out of you uncontrollably. You'd let yourself hope for just a few hours, but when that inevitably collapsed around you, all your hopes came crashing down with it, leaving you feeling as used and inhuman as ever.  
The door crashed open, he stormed across the room, wrapped your wrists in his hands and clamped them into the chains on the wall  
"I...I don't know what to do with you. But there's no fucking chance you're going anywhere with out my permission, so.... I....Arrghh!" he slammed his open palm into the wall above you, making you recoil into your bed. He tried to push through another few words, but none came to pass. Slamming the door behind him leaving you in pitch black, unsettling darkness. The only sounds were him stomping away from you and the sobs returning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For babimpala

It took a while for you to sleep in the darkness, but the sandman eventually took you.

You awoke late, probably early afternoon, eyes a deep red from the previous nights waterworks. You couldn't hear Sam moving about outside, he must've gone to work. You noticed you'd been unshackled from the wall, how did you not notice him untie you?! There was a note placed on your desk;

**_Y/N,_ **  
**_Last night won't happen again. It was inappropriate for a master to act that way toward his slave._ **  
**_I'll be at work until 4pm, when I come home, I expect the living room and kitchen to be cleaned_ **  
**_entirely. You will be showered, dressed and sat on your knees at the front door ready for me_ **  
**_when I get back._ **  
**_I have plans for you, little one._ **  
**_Sam_ **

What was the inappropriate part? The amazing part where you felt wanted and cared for, for the first time in years, or the emotionally crippling part where he discarded you like left over take out? You really hope it wasn't the first part, although you had a strong feeling it was.

You discarded the dirty and slightly cum/tear stained clothes in the laundry basket and hopped in the shower. The steam infused into your skin, helping the depression ease out of your pores. You lathered yourself in shower gel, loving the ability to clean yourself for once instead of just being hosed down in a group of several other slaves. Letting the hot water run through until it was cold, you felt so much better. You could deal with last night, you were stronger than that. The rushing water gave you some clarity on the situation, you realised your place and remembered to stick to it. If, in the unlikely situation, that Sam wanted more with you then great! If not, so be it, you can cope.

You ran around the house completing your errands to the best standard possible. Sam might not want you in the way you hoped, but you sure as hell were going to try and stay with your kind master as long as possible. The kitchen was spotless and the living room was immaculate, it had taken a few hours, but Sam wasn't one to fuck around with his punishments as you'd learnt yesterday. It was ten minutes to four when you'd finally ensured everything was up to Sam's standards. You decided to just go and wait for him, you were used to waiting for your masters return for hours on end without being allowed to move, ten minutes was nothing. You knelt back on your legs, palms face up resting on your thighs and your head bent down looking at the floor, waiting for your masters imminent return.

  
He soon returns and chuckles at the sight of you on the floor awaiting his instruction.  
"Good girl, I imagined how you'd look when I got back, this is even better. On your feet babe." You rose to him still remaining eye contact with the floor. "About turn, I'm going to inspect the kitchen, go." he pointed toward the kitchen and you quickly followed his directions.  
"Return to the position you were in when I arrived, it was really fucking hot"  
You nodded in recognition of the command and assumed the position. You could hear him striding around the kitchen, checking the surfaces for any trace of inattentiveness. You thought you were in the clear until you heard him clear his throat loudly  
"(Y/N)... crawl over here.Now."  
You scurried over as fast as your arms and legs would carry you, not daring to stand. Once you reached him, he locked his hand around your collar and yanked you up.  
"What in the name of god do you call that?" You looked up to see the plate he'd used for dinner last night.  
_Shit!_  
"Did I say clean the kitchen except this plate (Y/N)?"  
"No, Sir"  
"So why did you leave the plate, (Y/N)?"  
"I forgot to wash it up Sir"  
"You had a simple task, slave and you couldn't even do that." His voice turned darker "So you know what that means whore, you need to be punished for your disobedience. Go into my room, sit at the foot of my bed on the floor where you belong. I'll be in to deliver your punishment. Walk.  
He roughly shoved you on your way.

Sam entered the room walking straight past you barely even acknowledging your presence and removed his jeans, boxers and socks, just the tight shirt remaining.  
"Stand and face me" he growled from his relaxed position lounged on the bed. You stood to attention.  
"I want you to make me cum" you climbed on to the bed to service his cock but as you reached out to take his cock in your grasp, he suddenly slapped it away harshly  
"Without touching me." You looked up at him quizzically "You will make me cum without laying a hand on me.You may use any equipment in the room,just not me or...my equipment" he glanced down at his junk with a smirk. Then the menacing look returned;  
"You don't want to know what happens if you fail, do you understand me whore?"  
Sliding off the bed and turning your attention to the various sexual paraphernalia littered around the room,  
"Yes,Sir I do"

  
You located a largish blue plastic cock and turned back to your master, a plan beginning to form in your mind  
"Sir, I'm not sure what to do with myself, my pussy, my arse and my mouth are all yours. Please tell me how I should use myself to please you sir. I'll do anything you tell me to master" you said sweetly whilst walking over to your captor, fluttering your eyelashes and mounting the bed next to him.  
"Mmmm clever girl, I like your thinking. I can be in charge and you still endure your punishment. You're getting to know me rather well" You were a hairs breadth from his length breathing lightly up and down him, so he could feel the air rushing down his cock, stimulating the nerve endings still without touching him. You traced your hands millimetres from the inside of his thighs, making the fine hairs stand to attention, static flowing between the two of you, his breathing got deeper anticipating a touch that never came.  
"What would you like me to do to myself sir?" you whispered, channelling the flow of air around his groin precisely.  
"Take that dildo, and put it as far down your throat as possible. If you're breathing, you're doing it wrong."  
"Yes Sir."  
You began working the tip of the cold object, lubing it up with your own saliva  
"Look at me slut"  
"I want to see your eyes when you get absolutely wrecked by a inanimate object which you're moving, but is still completely under my control. You don't move until I say so, you don't say anything until I say so. Tell it back to me."  
"I don't move until you say so, I don't say anything until you tell me I can talk"  
"and who owns your actions"  
"You do Sir"  
"Very good girl" his voice was almost joyful "Now push that cock down your throat so far it feels like its fucking you in the arse at the same time you fucking slut" a more lustful tone dominating his scratchy voice.

  
Your eyes, still staring straight at your captor, bulged as you could see him bite the tiniest part of his lip,glaring at you expectantly.  
You began slowly pushing the rigid toy down your abused throat. As the toy sank deeper and deeper, his cock rose higher and higher until he was almost drooling with lust. The plastic dick had just hit the back of your throat causing you to gag slightly squeezed your eyes tight and paused choking the rubbery taste down.  
"I definitely did not say stop. Keep your eyes on me slave"  
You nodded compliantly and resumed pushing the toy down your aching gullet.  
He was enjoying this so much, you completely at his mercy even though it was by your own hand, you could just about taste the salt tears that slithered down your cheek into your taught jaw, overpowered by the familiar plastic-y tang that was intruding your every sense. Bulging throat, air being cut off slowly,eyes red and watery, he couldn't tear his eyes off you.  
"Now back up and down again,keep going until I cum"  
You retracted the intrusive object from your throat, feeling like it scraped a layer of skin off your windpipe as it left.  
"Please sir, I can't,It's too big" knowing full well he saw through your innocent guise, it seemed to have a good effect on his cock as the precum bubbled over the brim of his head, you took this as a sign to continue with the sweet talk.  
"I'll do anything else, I swear master, just don't make me keep doing this.I'll do anything!"  
"Oh, you're good at this, carry on or I swear I'll shove that toy down your throat myself." you whimpered and continued  
_I'm not going to be able to eat solid food after this..._  
The pumping motion resumed drilling the toy further and further down you each time, Sam's mantra of "Faster!" keeping you continuing despite the ache, no downright pain, radiating out of your gullet.  
His cock look full to burst, but no matter how many squeals of pain or sobs of agony you made, you couldn't seem to get it to climax.  
"Fuck it, I give up" he ripped it out of your throat and threw it across the room.  
"New plan (Y/N) you're in a whole new world of shit now" He clutched your already painful neck with his large, tan hands and lifted. Restricting your airway once again and carried you over to the darker side of his dormitory.


	8. Chapter 8

He locked you into some apparatus, a solid steel frame at least six ft tall, with hooks for attachment to chains at every angle.Your hands were tied above your head and he locked your ankles into a long spreader bar. Once he'd locked you into place, he ripped your clothing to shreds and walked away to find something to break you with.  
He'd disappeared behind you, you could hear metal clinking and whips slicing through the air as he tested them. A cupboard swung shut and his bare feet pattered back over to you. As he appeared face to face with you, he was hiding something in one hand behind his back. His other hand stroked gently up and down your bruised throat with the back of his index finger.  
"Now I know I said I'd use the traffic light system with you, because you were new to pain play. So what colour are you? Bear in mind there's only one right answer here" his muddy emerald gaze cut straight into you.  
"Umm, green Sir?"  
"Correct answer! Guess what your prize is?"  
"I don't know Sir"  
"I'll give you a clue, you won't like it."  
 _Well, that helps_

He snapped a clamp straight onto your exposed right nipple, pain streaked though from the clamp, to your nipple and up your torso. You winced as he let shut the clamp and gave it a quick tug for security.  
"What do you say,whore?"  
"Thank you Sir" you whimpered pathetically, voice still weak and coarse from Sam's other activities. He popped a quick kiss on your forehead and SNAP came down the clamps twin on the opposite peak. You just about managed to refrain from squealing at that one clamping down on to you. Unfortunately for your right nipple, the clips were chained together so when he gave the newest addition a tug, it yanked the other one too. You let out a soft squeak which earned you a fierce slap right to your arse.  
"Thank you Sir" you replied almost automatically  
"You learn quickly! Now lets see what else we can decorate you with..." he pondered  
_I'm not a fucking Christmas tree Sam..._  
One ball gag and several other clamps attached to various areas of your body later he exclaimed;  
"I think you're ready now"  
He revealed a flogger and a paddle, double fisted, ready to break you. His cock jumped slightly at the beyond nervous expression on your face. He began with soft strokes to your stomach, hitting you in staccato with harder strokes interjected randomly. He'd counted at least thirty before he ran his hand over the area, inspecting the welts left behind. One final swing, now with the paddle, left you screaming and sobbing. He soothed you making small circles with his hands over the inflamed crimson area, telling you that you'd done well and he was proud of you until you could keep the sobs at bay. Your foreheads were leaning into each other as delicate as a soft caress...until he reached around to your cheeks and dug a claw into the soft flesh.  
"Can't leave the front not matching the back now can we?"  
You were about to give the appropriate response when the unwelcome paddle fell swiftly on to your behind. You jolted forward into his torso, he laughed, placed another kiss on to your forehead and left to inspect the other side of you, his canvas to design and carve into.  
Thirty more lashes laid into your back and the tender backs of your thighs. Down came the final stroke from the paddle.  
_Thank fuck he's stop..._  
Interrupting your thoughts, the paddle found its way through to your cunt and made contact with a very loud slap! This was shortly followed by a shriek from you and several other muffled cries as he wrapped his vice like hands around your jaw and gave you four more hits directly to your pussy.  
_Surely he was done now? Wrong again (Y/N)_

  
He swung a metallic table in behind you just poking at your thighs, lowered the chains suspending your arms above your head and pushed you back on to the table. The rather long spreader bar was still in place so your opened cunt was very obvious as you were bent backwards over the cold table. His hands made quick work of tying your wrists to the head of the table,he retrieved the ball gag from you and soon returned his attention to your pussy.  
"I'm gonna destroy your cunt so bad it bleeds."  
He was still disrobed from the previous session and still erect as a monolith,he lined himself up with your entrance and started sliding his helmet up and down your flaps, his precum began flowing again acting as a lube intertwining with your own wetness. He quickly lathered up his length with a chilly lube preparing to enter your barely moist entrance.His tip dug just into your cunt so he was aligned inside you and then he thrusted. Hard. The table shifted underneath you as he slammed his dick into your cunt  
"FUCK!"  
"Bad girl" he punctuated with another equally hard thrust. The cycle of slow withdrawal and forceful entry into you repeated giving you no pleasure whatsoever and Sam all the enjoyment. His cock was huge, you'd seen far too many in your day and his was the winner, no contest, even so he still managed to bury it all, deep inside you. You could feel it hit the back of you again and again and again, relentlessly. He growled in excitement with every squirm and shiver you made, baring his teeth in a raw and primal manner.His hands slid up from your hips to the attachments he made on your tits earlier and tugged hard when he pounded into you once more. You shrieked as he repeated this a few more times before you could feel his head engorging inside you and his pace picked up. Pain was everywhere, not surprising due to him going in almost dry and with a large amount of excessive force, you felt a cold and a warm trickle leaking out of your bruised cunt. Sam shuddered, thrust into a few more empty strokes and then pulled out at last. He chuckled to himself  
"Told you I'd make you bleed, sweetheart"

  
You looked down as much as you could, to see two streams of strawberry and vanilla leaking from inside you. He circled the tips of his fingers around in the juice and offered it up to you  
"This looks really good, you should try some" you opened your mouth reluctantly to allow yet more of Sam to penetrate you. You licked up the mixture off of his digits,salty, metallic and horrid.  
"Well done baby, it takes a lot for a whore to endure that, you're a strong one."  
He staggered back admiring the sight of you completely wrecked, breathing heavily with the last of your tears running dry down your cheeks. You were strung out and the fiery fight that lingered within you had dissipated. If your 'kind' master could do that to you and not feel regret or sympathy, just pure enjoyment, he can't like you in any aspect.  
His joyous and aroused expression dropped slowly as the tears didn't stop and the sobs didn't lighten. He almost looked... ashamed?  
"C'mon lets get you out of all this darling"

  
As swiftly as he'd tied you, he unleashed you from the tethers that bound you and immediately went to work soothing your skin with gentle strokes and tender kisses soothing you from the games he inflicted on you.  
Taking your hand in his, planting a kiss square on the back of your hand, pulled you upright and held you in his arms.  
"I'm sorry baby, I..." he couldn't quite find the right words to ease you, by cradling you to his husky chest, stroking your hair while still rubbing your back, he thought he was helping. Your hope had already got the best of you and he didn't want any part of you apart from your holes.  
"Please talk to me"  
"Thank you for using me Sir" you only just let weep  
"No. None of that shit, (Y/N) please, drop the act. How can I make this right. I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't like my slave, I liked you too much last night and I tried to get things back to how they should be; me as the master, you as the slave. But I can't do that any more. How can I fix this, please (Y/N). Let me make this right."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the fluff begins...

He'd calmed you down and lured you into the bathroom while he let the bath run and filled it with bubble bath until the bubbles were beginning to spill over. He yanked off his clothing and walked over to you sat on the stool in the corner, staring at the floor, making every attempt to avoid meeting his gaze. You may not be in hysterics any more, but it definitely didn't mean you weren't still torn apart inside from Sam's playtime earlier.  
"Please look at me, I promise, I won't even touch you unless you say so" you glanced up to find him squatted in front of you with a look of earnest, and a concerned expression.  
"I just want to make you feel better,baby. I am really,really sorry, I need to apologise properly. Can I take your clothes from you? It's just so you can have a bath, nothing else. I'm done with that today" you weakly nodded in response, the corner of his mouth turned up as he gently rested his hands on your hips,moving his hands slowly to the bottom of your shirt and lifting it off of you. He tossed the shirt aside and lifted you onto your feet, removing your skirt delicately. He then grasped his hand in yours and led you to the bath. You stepped in and shivered as the warm water immersed you in its embrace. You huddled to the back of the bath, away from Sam as he climbed in the other side facing toward you. The soothing scents of tropical fruits whirled around you and you breathed in the calming aromas combined with the scent of Sam's musky hands stroking your damp (y/h/c) locks gently.  
"I'm going to make you feel so good" You eyed him with a terrified gaze  
"No,no,no, not like that! I swear we're done with that. As much as it turns me on a ridiculous amount, I can't make you feel like that again. I felt awful seeing you like that, I wanna make you feel good for real. C'mere darling" He extended his reach to enclose your torso and slowly drag you closer to him, his legs underlying yours,intertwining him with you. Your chest was pressed into the hard first row of his abs with your ear lying against his chest, hearing the rhythmic pounding of his heart, increasing ever so slightly as you breathed onto his bare torso, your breaths synchronising with his.  
Your masters dick was squashed up to your cunt, but he made no move to fuck you, he genuinely seemed to just want your affection rather than your body.  
"Tomorrow I'm taking you out after work to get some things, you can choose your possessions, I want you to feel welcome in your new home. Is that something you'd like?" Sam pressed into the top of your head then lowering his head to look right into your (y/e/c) eyes  
"Please talk to me (Y/N)"  
"I'd like that a lot...Sir"  
"I don't want you calling me Sir any more, It's degrading, you're not my slave any more, you're just...mine" he spoke directly to you, no sexual undertones, no games, just pure Sam. It had been too long since someone spoke that way to you, you'd almost forgotten what it was like to be spoken to as an equal. You sheepishly smiled at Sam, revelling in the adoring gaze he held you in, as your smile was mirrored in Sam's face, he leant in slowly, as to not force himself onto you and with the lightest pressure, pushed his lips onto yours. As gentle as a butterfly with the softness of a freshly fallen snow, his lips were pulled away far too soon. You leant into his withdrawal, desperate for the kiss to continue, he chuckled at your movements  
"I take it that was okay with you then, honey?"  
"More than okay Sir...Sam"  
"I know it will take a while for you to adjust from the life and rules you had, but I want to help you through. Let's do something normal tonight"  
"Like what?"  
"Dinner and a movie perhaps?"  
"You mean, outside?"  
"Only if you promise not to run away, I can't protect you if you're alone and still wearing a collar. Someone will take you back to an auction house, I've bought you once, I can't try and find you again"  
A question bubbled to your lips but your training kicked in and you held it back.  
"Nuh-uh, talk to me (Y/N) your free speech is a right now, not a privilege"  
"I haven't been in public in a long time, at least not where my body presented to strangers to be used by them, could we maybe just go to a cheap diner or something? Somewhere with hardly any people? I mean, it's okay if not I just..." He hushed you with his gargantuan hand covering the lower half of your face accompanied by his thumb brushing up and down your cheek.  
"Whatever you want darling, your choice. Let's get out of this bath and head out, eh?" He stated with a quick kiss to your chapped and sore lips, rough from overuse for too long of a time.  
He leapt up and out of the tub, covering his manhood in a smallish towel and lifting you out of the bath pulling you into a more intense kiss before. You were still naked and dripping from the bath, he wrapped his muscular arms under your thighs and supported your weight against him, the kiss unbroken as he swept you out of the room and into his own, depositing you on the bed. He wrapped you in a warm fuzzy towel and left to get clothed.

Upon his return, a set of clothes were deposited next to you, but not the normal set he supplied with you, nicer clothes, a fresh linen shirt and a dark pair of jeans, with underwear to cover you  
"I'm not taking you anywhere dressed like a slave, there's a burger joint a few blocks over if you fancy that?"  
"I like burgers"  
"Awesome, get changed and I 'll get the car ready"  
You changed into the fresh scented clothes, relishing the feel of the satiny underwear against your skin, almost admiring the pretty lacy bra he provided you with. You threw the soft blue shirt over you, unfortunately it was one of Sams so it swamped you entirely, looking more like a dress than a shirt.  
Once you were suited and booted, you went to find Sam;  
"Sam, could I maybe take my collar off?"  
"Sorry (y/n) but I've only had you a few days, it'd look like I'm buying slaves to release, I'd get arrested. Plus...that" he tugged the leather circle down slightly to reveal the purple blue shade that encircled your throat with some particularly nasty looking red spots where too much pressure had been applied. You let out an "Oh" of understanding,  
_That is not going to disappear any time soon._  
He saw the look of sadness sweep across your face and quickly threw your shirt collar up to cover the bruising.  
"There, that should hide most of it, I'll buy you a scarf to cover it until it fades" a timid smile creeps over your expression at his thoughtfulness.  
"Let's get some food!"  
With that he slung his arm around your waist and walked you out of the front door toward his car.

The run-down greasy burger joint was amazing! Sam let you choose the music in the car and you'd both sang along all the way there.  
"You can pick whatever you'd like off the menu, my treat" he'd said, you mulled over the choices and finally decided on the 'Titanic double chocolate and strawberry sundae'. When you let him know your selection, he looked confused but then laughed it off  
"I'm so glad I got you"  
He ordered with a side of two black coffees, once the waitress walked away he locked his hands into yours and began playing idly with your hands over the table. Throughout the evening you both sank into the same sense of comfort, revelling in the easy conversation you both fell into. You ate what you could of the ice cream, although several years of barely eating anything had reduced your appetite severely,leaving Sam to devour the remainder. You'd sat there until the diner threw you out, filling up on coffee and conversation to carry you through the night.  
Returning home, you prepared for bed and headed into your room. A hand dragged you from the waist away from the room, you called out your former masters name, puzzled  
"You think I'm gonna make you sleep in a crappy slaves room? Did we not have the same conversation earlier?" asking sarcastically as he towed you toward his room. You hadn't turned around until he dumped you on the bed and you noticed he was, once again, naked except for the tight black boxers, which frankly, weren't doing an altogether great job of hiding his size."  
"Fuck me please, Sam" barely more than a whisper  
"What?" apparently unable to comprehend your request "I assumed you wouldn't want anything like that from me, for...a while"  
"I want you now though, you're not forcing yourself on me"  
"Don't tempt me"  
"Please" you almost begged  
"God don't start begging, you know that turns me on. If I take you now, I'm gonna take you hard and fast. I don't know if you'll enjoy it once I start"  
He could see you trying to decide, as much as you really wanted Sam inside of you, you didn't know if your body could take it  
"I promise, if you still want it in the morning, I'll fuck you, but just not right now. I won't push you like that any more"  
You nodded sullenly accepting the kiss he pressed into your lips  
"I really, really want to fuck you senseless right now and I hate myself for not sprawling you out on this bed and taking you until you pass out. You'll be glad I didn't in the morning.  
He climbed into the bed and expanded his arm span to welcome you into his chest.You followed his body language instinctively so he was spooning you, shielding you in his warm touch.  
You both lay there, an image of perfect peace, until you were on the verge of sleep taking you when you felt him shuffle and a manacle locked around your ankle  
"Sam, what are you doing?" a weary voice croaked out of you  
"As much as I enjoyed today, I need to make sure it wasn't an act and you aren't about to run off the minute I fall asleep" you huffed exaggeratedly in response and flipped over to come face to face with that handsome profile of his. Instead of giving him a witty response, you grabbed his face in your hands and began kissing him deeply and needing. He mirrored your energy, smiling behind the kiss. You eventually pulled away leaving Sam breathless, confirming your consent in wanting him too.  
"I love that you're coming out of your shell, being the person who I assume you once were"  
"Can I please have the cuff taken off now"  
He pretended to think your request over, and then simply said "Nope" and rolled over. You shot him your best bitch face and shuffled over to cuddle into the biggest little spoon ever.

Sam, in his sleep, rolled back over to hold you close to him, your head just below his nose so everytime he exhaled, a gust blew over your hair in a rhymthic fashion, lulling you to join Sam's slumber


	10. Chapter 10

Light trickled through the curtains shining on to your face rousing you from your dreams. Sam had rolled over so his chest faced the ceiling and his gigantic arm flopped off the other side of the bed. The sunlight did nothing but enhance that bronze tone that coated his skin. You were still curled into him, undisturbed by your sleep, clinging to his soft skin and warmth even when unconscious. You begin tracing the contours of his torso lazily, the pad of your finger running up and down his abdominals. His breathing picked up as your hand worked its way over his front, getting lower and lower with a moan escaping from Sam's lips as you worked the tips of his V lines. This gave you an idea.

You leapt up from his side, knelt over him, restrained slightly by the damn ankle cuff, and shimmied down so you were face to face with the black cotton of his boxers. His pants almost removed themselves, releasing his large cock. You resumed tracing the planes of his groin, stroking his inner thighs, moving up to his exposed junk.   
You leant down to run your dampened lips up and down his length, veins pulsating and his cock solidifying ever so gradually.

You wrapped your lips around his head, warming up the tip while pumping the shaft leisurely, trying not to wake him just yet. He kept making the odd groan and smiled in his sleep, once you started working his cock harder, his gangly arm flung onto your head pushing you down slightly   
_Even when he's asleep he wants me to deepthroat!_  
By the time his cock was at full attention, Sam's eyes fluttered open, you only noticed because he looked down and cried  
"What the fuck?! Holy crap that feels good" You looked up the best you could and caught his eye, unfortunately that only made his dick throb more. He was clearly wrestling with the idea of treating you as an equal, but also really enjoying the wake up blowjob.  
"You don't have to do this, if you don't want to babe"  
"I want to do this Sam, please let me do this" he nodded in acceptance, releasing the pressure off your head, leaving you to bob at your own rate. You knew how Sam liked it done, this wouldn't take long to finish him off.

  
You left him sweating and breathless whilst you gulped down his flowing cum right until his last drop. Sam pulled you up to his eye level and began kissing you deep, playfully rolling you over so he was on top.   
He laid in the press-up position over you, lower half weighing down on you whilst his upper half was leant up on flat palms pushing into the bed.   
"You still want this?" He glanced down to his cock rubbing up against you, eager to get inside you. "You can tell me no and we'll stop right now"  
"Please have sex with me Samuel Winchester." you stated as flatly and blatantly as you could. He laughed and responded with;  
"You asked for it, gorgeous" shortly followed by a gentle thrust in to your pussy.  
It was unbearably sweet. You both laughed, intertwined lips, and rolled over each other playfully. As your man got nearer his climax, he began thrusting harder into you, pinning your arms down, right up until the point that you whimpered,  
"Ahhh fuck me, Sir!" you felt his cock engorge inside of you just as you called him his old name.  
He brought his thrust to a halt,still very much aroused while still penetrating you.   
"Sorry, I didn't mean to, I just really get off on being in charge, but y'know that I guess"  
He looked mildly embarrassed.  
"I said you weren't my slave any more and I won't treat you like one"  
He went to pull out of you when your hands locked around his hips and pulled him back in  
"So what if I'm not your slave during the day, you can still treat me like one in bed" his cock swelled in agreement as his jaw dropped  
"You want me to be your master?"  
"Can't be brutally fucked for the same amount of time as me without becoming a little bit aroused by it"   
"God, you're perfect for me. I like you so much it's unreal. You're so not going anywhere" his beamed at you delighted with an adoring look in his shimmering eyes.  
"Please fuck me Sir, make me your whore again" reciting your old language with ease. His teeth dug into his bottom lip with desire, a black lust draping over his eyes, the same look he had the first time he used you. Sam threw your legs over his broad shoulders so only your head and shoulders remained resting on the bed, the rest of you was completely as his mercy. The thrusting resumed, driving hard into you, his whole shaft reaching inside of you and his balls slapping you harder with each thrust. You coaxed your 'master' to climax by calling his name out desperately, crying expletives and moaning loudly.   
A knowing grin grew on his face;   
"I know what you're playing at, whore. Two can play that game..." he licked his index and middle finger and began vigorously rubbing your clit  
"AH FUCK!" you screamed and remembered Sam was good at this when he wanted to be. His long, rough fingers getting you even more wet and yet more aroused almost effortlessly. You could feel yourself reaching your apex,Sam noticed too as your cries seemed to get louder and more frequent. He reached up to your tits and pulled them slowly,then focussing more on your nipples and pulling sharply upwards.   
Shouting in pain gave him the indication to stop, he released your teats, ran his hands down your side and wrapped around your hips, slamming your chest into his. He was now fully supporting your weight and still thrusting. You locked your legs round him and moved up and down with your man.  
"Cum with me" he growled into your ear, almost automatically on his command you responded to his request. A few more quick thrusts, you both spilled over powerfully and he fell onto the bed, so you landed squished between the bed on your back and chest planted into your masters.  
"Good girl" almost purring in approval  
"Thank you master"   
"Holy crap that was amazing! I can't believe you let me do that, I didn't even think you'd be able to look me in the eye" You replied with a simple kiss, running your hands through his soft hair, keeping him close by.  
Both of you laid there for a while, recovering your stamina, giggling at each other occasionally.  
"I think I promised you some new clothes right?"  
"Only if you want to" he leapt out of the bed, unlocked your ankle cuff and told you to go get ready. Sam pulled you up and playfully shoved you towards the door  
"Hey Y/N?" You were about to spin round when he slapped your arse solidly finished with a meaningful  
"You are perfect and you're all mine."


End file.
